


Humidity

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Kiss, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: Lydia and Kira battle the humidity.





	Humidity

  1. Humidity



 

            “Do your parents not believe in air conditioning?” Lydia sighed as she ran her fingers through her slightly damn hair.

            “I’m really sorry.  When I said we could use my place to research in peace, it was because it had been so cool lately.  I didn’t expect a sudden heatwave,” Kira apologized.

            “So your parents _don’t_ believe in air conditioning?”

            Kira laughed softly, “It’s not that.  The central air unit is on the fritz and we can’t get a repair person out until this weekend.  We could go someplace else if—”

            “No, no, we need privacy for this.  I’ll manage, but this humidity is murder on my hair.  I’m going to need a trip to the salon to fix the damage,” she said and pulled her long red tresses away from her neck once more.

            “Here,” Kira began moving closer to her.  She grabbed a pencil from the coffee table, where they were working, took hold of Lydia’s hair and twisted until it was wrapped in a bun held in place with the pencil. 

            “There,” Kira smiled at her handiwork, “Better?”

            “Much, thank you,” Lydia turned her warm green eyes up at Kira’s dark ones.

            “And you don’t need a trip to the salon, your hair is beautiful as always,” she said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  Kira felt Lydia shudder slightly and pulled her hand away quickly, “Anyway…”

            “Right,” Lydia murmured, “Back to the translation.”

 

            They studied their various texts in not quite comfortable silence for a long while.  Kira sneaked peeks at Lydia’s profile periodically and felt like a complete stalker for doing it.  She didn’t mind that the air wasn’t working, but not because she wasn’t bothered by the heat.  She enjoyed watching the moisture form at the hollow of Lydia’s neck, the way the tendrils of hair at her temples were slicked to her skin.

            Kira caught herself staring slightly open-mouthed and mentally shook herself.  She pushed herself up from the floor, “How about some iced tea?”

            “That would be great, thank you.”

            “Be right back,” she said before rushing to the kitchen.

            Kira berated herself for being ridiculously spastic.  She knew she just needed to tell Lydia what was going on in her head.  She tried to work up her courage while she poured two glasses of tea.  She reached into the freezer for ice and found several folded hand towels inside.  They were for cold compresses and it was the perfect thing for Lydia.

            With a big smile Kira returned to the living room.  She set the tea down on the coffee table, “Here we go.  And,” she kneeled down and draped the towel on the back of Lydia’s neck, pressing down gently.

            “Oooh, that feels fantastic,” she groaned.  “Thank you,” she smiled at Kira.

            And then Kira leaned forward and kissed her.  It was only lips against lips, but it was awkward and lasted probably longer than it should have.  Kira pulled away abruptly, touching fingers to her tingling lips.  “I am so sorry!”

            Lydia smiled shrewdly, “What for?”

            “I have been wanting to do that for a while, but I wanted to speak with you first—I shouldn’t have done that without your permission.”

            “No, you shouldn’t have, but I can forgive you.”

            “R-really?”

            “We’re friends and I trust that you didn’t mean me harm.  Now, let’s finish this and then we’ll have a talk about how you should take me on at least one date before we consider trying that kiss properly.”

            Kira stammered her way into an assent, promised Lydia dinner and a movie that coming Friday and then returned to working on their research.

            Within ten minutes, their focus was so obviously shot that Lydia pushed Kira to the floor, asked her permission, and the spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting their kissing technique.


End file.
